This invention relates to a connector which comprises a plurality of contact pins held by an insulator and arranged at short intervals in the insulator.
Each contact pin is comprised of a supported portion extending straightly, a contact end and a connecting portion connecting the supported portion and the contact end. The supported portion has a flat narrow plate like shape. The connecting portion extends from the supported portion in a direction oblique to the extending direction of the supported portion. The insulator is formed with accommodation portions. The supported portion is supported by the corresponding accommodation portion. In detail, each accommodation portion has a T-like shaped cross-section in a plane perpendicular to the extending direction of the supported portion. The wider part of the accommodation portion holds and supports the supported portion. With the above-mentioned structure, the position of the contact end depends on the position of the supported portion. In other words, depending on whether the supported portion is surely and suitably supported by the accommodation portion, the position of the contact end of the contact pin is determined.
The short interval arrangements of the contact pins cause one problem as to the positioning of the contact ends. Even if the interval or pitch between the neighboring contact pins becomes shorter, the width of the contact ends should be kept unchanged or be changed with a very small change, as well as the wall thickness between the neighboring accommodation portions because of electrical and mechanical requirements. Therefore, as the interval between the neighboring contact pins becomes shorter, the width of the neighboring supported portions should become narrower as well as the corresponding part of the accommodation portion. As a result, it is difficult that the supported portion is surely supported by the accommodation portion of the insulator.
Thus, there is a need for a connector which can surely support the supported portion of each contact pin by the insulator so that the contact end of the contact pin is positioned at its suitable position.